


Your Karate Instructor has a Crush on You

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Screenplay/Script Format, Tomboy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A young woman who works at her parent's karate school offers to teach her best friend as an excuse to spend more time with him. The plan seems to be going well until one day after practice he confesses that he plans on asking out a friend of hers. It doesn't take long for him to be convinced otherwise.
Kudos: 11





	Your Karate Instructor has a Crush on You

[F4M] Your Karate Instructor Has a Crush on You [Script Offer] [Tomboy] [Friends to Lovers] [l-bombs] [Handjob] [Fingering] [Missionary] [Creampie] mostly [Wholesome] but also a little [Yandere]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{A little tired from working out} Alright, that's enough for today. Looks like you've got the crescent kick down now, so we'll get back to work on throws tomorrow. 

That sound like a plan? 

[Laugh] Don't worry, it won't be like last time. I promise to go easy on you.

[Playful] You don't have to act so skeptical.

Here, you can even have some of my water as a peace offering. We're both in need of a breather, anyway.

{Groans as she sits down against the wall} Come on, sit down with me. The dojo's empty, so we can take as much time as we need to cool down.

Whoa there, I said you could have *some* of my water, not the whole bottle. 

[Dismissive] It's fine. I was just teasing you.

Though, it might be a good idea to bring more than a can of soda next lesson. 

[Brief pause]

[Concerned] Hey, is something bothering you? You've seemed really... distracted lately. I'm not used to having to actually work for your attention.

No, it's not a big deal. I'm just a little worried about you. 

[Brief pause for response]

Uh uh, that isn't going to work on me. *Something's* up. 

How long have we been friends? Do you really think I can't tell when you're preoccupied?

[Lightly chiding] Come on, spit it out. You know you can trust me. When have I ever given you bad advice?

[Pause to indicate response]

[Surprised, disappointed] Oh... 

That... wasn't what I was expecting.

Why would you want to ask Sally out? You only met her, like, two months ago.

No, there's nothing *wrong* with her. It's just.. she doesn't really seem like your type. 

[Brief pause]

Wait a second, at least hear me out before deciding to get upset. Sally may be interested in you now, but I wouldn't be surprised if that enthusiasm doesn't last.

And that's not a criticism of you. Sally gets bored with relationships easily. She's just like that. 

I'm worried that you'll get your heart broken, that's all.

[Brief pause to indicate response]

Trust me, there's plenty of women out there who'd love to date you. Why waste your time with someone who'd discard you the second she loses interest?

[Pause to indicate response]

It's not a straw man, it's my instinct. And my instinct is telling me that you should look for a woman who actually *cares* about your well-being. 

[Almost as an afterthought] She's too preppy for you, anyway.

[Chuckle] It is true, though. 

I know you prefer women with more grit. 

If anything, you should be dating a tomboy. Someone athletic, maybe. 

[Shy] Well, do you know anyone like that?

[Irritated, yet embarrassed] I'm talking about myself, you moron.

[Finally letting out her frustration] Why would you even think of dating someone before me? I've been trying to build up the confidence to ask you out for *years*. Hell, I offered to teach you karate just so we could spend more time together. I'm the one who deserves to be your girlfriend.

But apparently you're more interested in ogling my friends. 

Am I not attractive enough for you? Is that it?

I know I have small breasts, but I never thought you'd be bothered by something that shallow.

I thought we were going to be together. I thought-- [Interrupted]

[Perplexed, but hopeful] What? 

Do you really mean that?

Then why didn't you say so? 

[Brief pause]

Oh, no, even if I didn't think about you in that way, I'd never give up our friendship.

We've had each other's backs since forever. You mean too much to me. 

Hey, look at me. 

I love you.

[Kissing]

I've dreamed of this moment, dreamed of kissing you for the first time. 

[Making out]

I wanted to confess my feelings to you, but I was so afraid you'd reject me. [Kiss] 

I can't believe how silly I was. After all, we're meant for each other.

You love me too, don't you?

[Kissing, moaning] Keep saying it. You've got to make up for all the years we were just friends.

Mhm, kiss my neck baby. Lick all the sweat off my body.

[Seductive] I can feel how turned on you've gotten. 

Do you like it when I rub your cock like this?

[Continues making out]

[Commanding] Take off your pants. I want to get a better look at it.

[Soft moan] Your precum's already leaking out. 

How about I wrap my hand around that beautiful cock? 

Yeah, just let me stroke you, baby. I'm going to make you feel really good.

It feels so hard in my hand. 

[Moaning] Play with my tits while I jerk you off. 

Yes, baby. Move my gi aside and pinch my sensitive nipples. 

[Brief pause]

[Shy] You'll make me blush if you say that. 

My small breasts can't be that beautiful, anyway.

[Happy] Do you really think so? 

Worship them to your heart's content, then. Give my tits a lot of love. 

[Moaning] Oh god, that feels so good. 

I can't take it anymore. I need your fingers in my pussy.

That's it, just slip your hand under my pants. 

Feel how wet you made me. [Deep moan] Mhm, put them inside. 

Yes. You're doing really well, baby.

I've touched myself to the thought of you so many times. I'd--mmm--I'd make myself cum while whispering your name like a prayer. It was frustrating to think you might not care about me like I care about you. Sometimes I'd lie awake at night fantasizing about what I'd do to you--what we'd do together.

[Moaning] But this is even better than I imagined.

Is it good for you too, baby?

Yeah? 

No cumming yet. You have to hold it in for me.

[Moan] Fuck, your hands feel so nice on my skin. 

I think--I think I'm ready to go further.

[Brief pause]

I'm sure. I need you inside me.

No condoms. I don't want anything getting between us.

[Excited] That's right, take off my pants. You're going to fuck me right here on the mat. 

[Breathing harder] God, this is so hot.

Just let me get your cock up against my entrance.

Go slow, okay? I'm not really used to this.

[Deep moan as he enters her] Yes, baby, stretch me out. 

Give me every inch of that wonderful cock.

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or extend this section as much as you want]

I'm all yours, baby. 

My heart, my body--you can have everything.

[Moans, heavy breathing] Yeah, go faster. Pound my pussy. Take me in this empty dojo. 

Do you like how hard my walls are squeezing around your cock? 

Tell me. Tell me how much you love this tight, wet pussy.

[Moaning] Harder, baby. Don't hold back.

Mmm, run your hands all over my muscles. 

Feel how firm my abs are.

They drive you wild, don't they? 

That's--[Moan]--that's why you need a tomboy like me. Other girls can't satisfy you like I can. They don't train like I do. They wouldn't---[Groan of pleasure]--sneak into the locker room and steal your clothes--mmm--just so they could fall asleep surrounded by your scent.

God, I love you so much, baby. I've always loved you. 

[Kissing] 

Every time you thrust inside it sends a bolt of pleasure up my spine. [Kissing, moaning] Your cock is *so* good. I feel like I'm going crazy.

Yes, faster. Don't stop. 

Oh shit, I think I'm about to cum.

You too?

Give it to me, baby. Please.

[Intense moaning as she approaches orgasm] *Please*. I want it so badly. 

Give it to me. Empty your balls into my womb. Fill me up.

Yes! Shoot your load inside!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Sex ends]

[Sweetly, as she comes down from orgasm] That's it. That's it, baby. Don't waste a single drop. 

Good boy. I can tell you let out a lot.

[Laughing] We made a pretty big mess, though.

We'll have to clean the mat up later. 

[Smooch] Much later.

I want to feel you inside me a little longer.

[Contented sigh] We finally did it. I spent so much time worrying how you felt about me, but in the end all I had to do was be honest with you. It's still hard to believe this is really happening. But here you are, embracing me, smiling that goofy smile.

[Kiss] You were wonderful. 

I'm going to make sure you give me a lot of love from now on.

[Chuckle[ But don't think that means you can slack during our lessons.


End file.
